Imperium
The Imperial Confederacy existed for nearly two thousand years, with its heartlands on the Western Plains of Akreiyna, and ruled by an Emperor. The Imperium, during its existence, was a hugely potent force, although the centralization of the state, and the power of the Emperor over the workings of the state waned towards the collapse and defeat of the Confederacy. The first Emperor, according to Imperial tradition, was Vortigern I, King of Vrymn, who was crowned around I-27. The last Imperator was Tarquin III, who was deposed when the rebel factions in the Civil War sacked Vortigrad, and dissolved the Confederacy in I+1754. The Imperium was the largest of the single states in the world at its time, encompassing the western plains of Akreiyna, the 'Qayim' region of eastern Khamhara, and many smaller areas around the world. At the beginning of the confederacy it was hugely decentralized, and functioned more like a union of separate states than one domain, however, a legislation passed in I+258 abolished the old 'Council of Five', and put a new ruler - a single Imperator, in power. Imperial Administration Regional Administration The sizeable landmass of the Imperium is broken into a number of enormous 'prefectures', each ruled over by a prefect. Each prefecture is broken down into provinces, ruled by Marshals, and then into cities, administered by governors. Imperial Prefectures: *Heartlands (Vortigrad-Weimdorf-Valdir and surrounds). *Westmark (Urtasht-Skyrn-Weimdorf-Dorngard and surrounds). *Karum *Imperial Khamhara. *Imperial Vaut (also Perem'Kash, Casan and the Viridium). *Imperial Qi Do (Valten Thier). *Imperial North (Choron and gas-fields on the Northern Continent). *Imperial Khaddara (Takmut coast). Ultimately, every member of the Imperial administration is answerable to, and under the control of, the Chancellor, rather than a member of the Institution. Ostensibly, this means that the Emperor has a significant influence on the ruling of his lands. Members of the regional administration in the Imperium are responsible for collecting taxes, or employing tax-collecters to do it for them. The only two cities in the Imperium existing totally outside of the prefectures lie in the frozen archipelagos of the far south: Garalgrad and Dumengard. Political Administration The Imperium is led by a group of people, each with powers over separate areas of Imperial administration. Because of the warlike nature of the Imperium, there is a huge emphasis on military. The Imperium is ultimately led by the Emperor, who resides in the Ivory Palace in Vortigrad. The Emperor serves as the prefect of the Heartlands, and the Governor of Vortigrad, and he is also in charge of the Imperial treasury. This means that the Emperor has complete control over the Imperium's finances, and access to tax money. The Chancellor is elected from among the Eisernerat, and he is intended to moderate the power of the Emperor. The Chancellor proposes legislation for the Eisernerat to vote on, and his signature is required upon any order passed by the Emperor other than the movement of troops. The Eisernerat (Imperial Common; lit. Iron Council), is the ruling Senate of the Imperium. A representative of each sector of the Institution is a member of the Council: the High Commander of the Army, the High Admiral of the Navy, the Hierus of the Church, the Minister of Justice and the Minister of Commerce. Since the original formation of the Council, the Guilds have grown massively in importance, and now the Guildmaster also stands on the Council. From the six ruling bodies of the Eisernerat, power filters down through multitudes of other officials. The most important people outside of the Iron Council are the Judge of the Imperial Court, the various leaders of Guilds, and the Hierus Krucir and Chaplains of the Knightly Orders. Xoroni Crisis The "Xoroni Crisis", caused by Emperor Constantine IV's decision to invade Xoron in an attempt to curry favour with the guilds, occured in 1649. Category:The Imperium Category:Akreiyna Category:Elderlands Category:The Grand Federation